This invention relates to light duty dishwashing detergents, and in particular, to light duty dishwashing detergent compositions that contain a fatty acid or glycerine derivative as a hydrotrope.
The term "dishes" as used in the following description indicates utensils that maybe required to be washed free from food particles and other food residues, greases, proteins, starches, gums, dyes, oil, and burnt organic residues.
Light duty liquid detergents, such as are suitable for use in the washing of dishes, are well known and have met with a high degree of consumer acceptance because of their good washing and foaming properties and convenient form for use. Many current dishwashing formulations contain anionic surfactants that may gel unless prevented by various solvents or hydrotropes. Hydrotropes are viscosity controlling agents, gel suppressants, stability agents and dispersability aids. Commonly used hydrotropes include alcohols and alcohol derivatives including glycols and alkoxylated alcohols.
A perceived problem with alcohols and glycols is that the amount required to achieve formulation stability may be enough to reduce overall levels of viscosity of the composition to an extent that consumers may believe they are not receiving an optimum dishwashing formulation. High levels-of alcohol can also effect the perception of the fragrance used in the composition and affect consumer perception of the product. In addition, both alcohols and glycols can produce less than optimum dissolution rates. Moreover, alcohols are flammable and thus present hazardous conditions. Alcohols can also contribute to the drying of a user's hands.
The present invention solves these problems by replacing the commonly used hydrotropes in whole or in part with a hydrotrope selected from the group consisting of alkoxylated glycerides, alkoxylated glycerines, esters of alkoxylated glycerin, alkoxylated fatty acids, esters of glycerin and polyglycerol esters and combinations thereof.
The hydrotrope of the present invention provides optimum viscosity and composition stability compared to the current formulae in industry. Surprisingly, it has also been found that the hydrotrope of the present invention improves the cleaning performance of the detergent composition in hard water, increases the dissolution rate and increase the mildness of the detergent composition.